xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Saru
The Saru are a simian sub-race of kemonomimi, thought to have originated from the Luse Yinmai forest, of Xiao Qiu, they are typically light-hearted and well-mannered, though a bit mischievous, but have been known to violent and vicious outbursts when provoked. Appearance Saru are kemonomimi who express monkeylike traits; such as ears and tails, though paws and patches of fur are not uncommon. Their skin tones include shades of black, brown, cream, pink, red, and white. Their fur colors include shades of black, blonde, brown, cream, red, and white. Their color patterns include: capped, a solid coat with a second color patch over the top of the head; death's head, a solid coat with a second color patch over the face; piebald, a solid color coat with a large patch of a second color on the chest/belly also often with smaller patches on the hands/feet or occasionally face; saddle, a solid coat with a second color path over the back; and solid, a solid coat. Their eye colors include shades of black, blue, brown, and green; though albinism can occur making the eyes light blue, light grey, pink, or white. Heterochromia is uncommon in Saru. History Records of their history are foggy at best, considering they pass down knowledge of the past by telling stories to their young. These stories have been passed from older generations to younger ones countless times, and as such, are virtually useless for historical purposes. One tale tells of a time before majjyck, when technology was king, and how at the time humans were not just the predominant race of the planet, but the only sapient race until their scientists discovered how to raise other animals from their primal state with the gift of intelligence. This act, apparently, led to a race of super-intelligent simians, not only waging war against, but conquering and enslaving humanity, and all but wiping technology from the planet. This tale is, of course, absolutely preposterous and has absolutely no evidence to back it. Twyrology Religion There are three major religions within Saru society: The Protectors of the Sacred Name, The Speakers of the Sacred Name, and the Keepers of the Sacred Word. Keepers of the Sacred Word The Keepers are a religious sect of saru, who believe Aldo the Martyr, Bearer of the Sacred Word, to be the true First, the originator of all saru. They revere the image of Kikazaru, an ancient saru covering its ears against the blasphemous use of the sacred word. Protectors of the Sacred Name The Protectors are a religious sect of saru who believe Caesar the Benevolent, Bearer of the Sacred Name, to be the true First, the originator of all saru. They revere the image of Iwazaru, an ancient saru covering its mouth against the blasphemous use of the sacred name. Speakers of the Sacred Name The Speakers are a religious sect of saru who believe Milo the Prophet, Bearer of the Sacred Knowledge, to be the true First, the originator of all saru. They revere the image of Mizaru, an ancient saru covering its eyes against the deceptive writing of the false name. Disease This section will go into detail about how the Saru are affected by each disease. Haemophagia Saru infected with haemophagia present with a more simian appearance, fur growth spreads to cover most, and in some cases all, of the body, though they do retain their erect posture. They also develop a nigh-irresistible urge to feed on majjyckal energy via the consumption of living flesh. Lycanthropy While typically Lycanthropy unleashes a more bestial transformation in the infected, infected Saru gain what appears to be a progressive transformation, with all but the final form being less bestial than their haemophagic appearance. The first stage of transformation causes the infected's hair to brighten and stand on end and forms a glowing aura around them; the second stage causes their fur to brighten further and grow slightly while also brightening their aura; the third stage causes their hair to grow to a greater length than can be simply stood on end, and brightens their aura; the fourth stage absorbs their aura and form their excess hair around the majority of their body into a much shorter coat of fur, in this stage their hair returns to its original color; the fifth and final stage causes the Saru to grow in size to about the size of the titan races, and take on a bestial form, becoming covered almost completely in fur, swelling in muscle mass, and the lower portion of their face grows into a snout of sorts. Necrophagia Saru infected with necrophagia develop intense stomach cramps, nausea, syncope, high fevers, ulcers, hematomas, and eventually die from blood loss; but that's not the interesting part. The interesting part is that they come back to life as mindless eating machines, chasing down and devouring anything that moves, truly a force to be reckoned with; or so the stories use to go, but those were mostly caused by fear and a few bad eggs. In actuality those who contract necrophagia don't actually die, they enter a death-like coma while the virus spreads and alters the body, giving them an increased healing factor which, oddly enough, gives them a 'rotting' appearance. They also don't become mindless eating machines, though they do develop a taste for stale and rotted meats and the like. Tactus Illustris Tactus Tenebris Category:Subrace Category:Kemonomimi Category:Behemoth